The present invention relates to a radar-operated vehicle safety assurance system in which the difference between the distance to or relative speed to an object and a safety limit value is visually indicated on the instrument panel to advise the vehicle driver of the allowance of the vehicle with regard to alarming conditions.
With conventional radar-operated vehicle safety assurance systems, warning signals are given when the vehicle approaches an object within a safety range established relative thereto as a function of a set of detected operating parameters, so that the driver is alerted to take necessary actions. However, the vehicle driver is not given information as to the status of the own vehicle relative to the target vehicle until the alarming condition has reached that justifies the issurance of warning signals. It is often desirable to indicate the operating parameters of the vehicle, such as relative speed to an object or distance thereto, in relation to a parameter which is the limit of safety speed or distance to the object.